


Regular

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Can I start you with drinks?”





	Regular

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #581 "regular"

The diner was empty, except for a single waitress at the counter. 

“Sit anywhere you like,” she greeted. “Can I start you with drinks?”

“Do you have caf!pow?” asked Abby, and slid into the largest booth.

“Coffee, please,” put in McGee, and Bishop added, “Me, too.”

“Cola,” said Torres, “any kind.”

“A strawberry milkshake, please,” said Jimmy.

“Hot tea, if you would, my dear,” added Ducky. “And a coffee for Jethro, who will be joining us shortly.”

“Comin’ right up,” the waitress said. “You want those coffees decaf or regular?”

The team stared at each other, surprised, then chorused, “Regular.”

THE END


End file.
